


I'm Stuff

by vox_vocis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little smutty, F/F, Fluff, It's awesome, Sentence Prompt, everybody's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_vocis/pseuds/vox_vocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry I'm late, I was doing stuff." "I'm stuff." Everybody's happy and LGBT+ and they all watch Harry Potter together because they're nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katelyn My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katelyn+My+Love).



> I started writing in the present tense and it was weird af but I just went with it. Enjoy.

Piper was perfectly okay with keeping their relationship a secret until Reyna was ready to come out. She knew the praetor had a lot to work through after growing up with that crazed, hyper-conservative father of hers. If waiting a little before telling their friends was what Reyna needed, then Piper would wait. Anything to be with the girl of her dreams.

Sometimes, though, it was hard for them to keep their hands off of each other. 

That was why Piper made sure to get to Reyna’s apartment early before the rest of the Argo II crew arrived for a Harry Potter marathon.

“Hey.” There’s no way to stop the dopey grin that spreads across Piper’s face when her girlfriend opens the door. Di immortales, Reyna’s wearing her hair down for a change, and it’s falling down her shoulders in a long, silky curtain.

“Hey.”

That’s just about all Piper can handle before she’s got her lips on Reyna’s, hungry and desperate. And Reyna kisses back just as hard. They stagger inside, and Piper is vaguely aware of her foot kicking the door closed behind her, and Reyna’s hands are finding their way under the hem of Piper’s Slytherin Quidditch Captain t-shirt (because Gods forgive her, she’s been a fan of Harry Potter ever since she was a kid and her dad read her the books). 

Reyna’s bedroom door is only a few feet away, but it feels like miles. They stagger through the main room, kicking off their shoes as they go, and Piper pauses momentarily as her foot lands in one of the bowls of popcorn that Reyna set out for her guests; she ignores it, stepping out of the popcorn bowl and continuing towards the bedroom. Their shirts come off first and both get tossed through the open bedroom door, then Reyna’s fingers are hurriedly undoing the clasp of Piper’s bra. 

“Bed?” Piper breathes as they cross into Reyna’s room - finally.

“¿Por qué?” Reyna’s voice is a pur in Piper’s ear, and it sends little shivers down her spine. “So limiting.”

With a low grunt, Piper slams the bedroom door behind her.

 

Piper’s in all kinds of heaven with her fingers tangled in a silky curtain of hair, Reyna on her knees in front of her, and the praetor’s tongue in all sorts of ungodly places when there’s a loud knock on the front door. Piper curses under her breath as she hears Leo calling out a greeting.

Reyna rolls her eyes as she moves her head away from between Piper’s legs. “Come on in,” she calls. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Piper sighs, removing her hands from Reyna’s hair. “Well. That was nice while it lasted.”

Reyna reaches over to grab her bra from a few feet away before getting to her feet. “They’re going to see us come out of here together. They’ll know we were-... Doing things to each other.”

“I think it was mostly you doing things to me.” Piper’s trying to lighten the mood a little, but it’s not working, if the way Reyna’s worrying her lower lip is any indication.

“They’ll know.” Reyna tugs her shirt over her head. “They’ll know, Pipes. I’m not sure if I’m ready for this.”

“Hey,” Piper murmurs, placing a gentle hand on Reyna’s shoulder. “No one’s going to think any less of you. Everybody out there is your friend. No one batted an eyelash when they found out I was pan, and it’s not going to be any different with you. With us. Everything’s going to be okay, yeah?”

Reyna nods, and her slightly disgruntled curtain of hair bounces. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s go out there.”  
“Together?”

She nods again. “Together.”

Piper smiles. No more sneaking around. No more linking pinkies under the table. No more lying. “How are you going to tell them?”

Reyna shrugs. “I’m not sure. Maybe I’ll just let them figure it out. Leave the bedroom with you, hold your hand, kiss your cheek, let them put two and two together.”

Piper nods, stooping to pick up her clothes. She redresses and Reyna walks over to the bedroom door. 

“You ready?” Reyna asks once Piper’s dressed.

“All set,” Piper says, straightening her shirt. Even so, they both still look a little ruffled. “Let’s go out there.”

Reyna opens the door and walks out, and Piper follows close behind. “Sorry I’m late,” she calls to the living room now packed with the rest of the Seven, as well as Nico and that new boyfriend of his - Will Solace, Piper remembers. “I was-... Doing stuff.”

“I’m stuff.” The words escape Piper’s mouth before she knows what she’s saying. Every head in the room, including Reyna’s, turns to her. For a moment, there’s only silence.

And then Leo groans. “Gods be damned!”

Percy’s rolling his eyes as he digs something out of his pocket. “I was so sure there wasn’t anything happening between them,” he grumbles as he hands Annabeth two drachmas.

“Pay up, Leo!” Jason calls, tossing a pillow at his friend’s head. “I told you, I dated both of them. I know these girls better than anyone.”

On the other side of the room, Will passes Nico a drachma, and Hazel apparently pays up to Frank with a kiss on the cheek.

“For the record,” Frank calls. “I’ve known for weeks. We share the praetor’s quarters, and you guys are really loud. Seriously. A guy needs his sleep.”

“So, you guys were placing bets on us?” Reyna asks.

“Of course,” Annabeth says. “It was so obvious you guys are in love. Why not make a few bucks off of it?”

“Besides,” Jason says. “Piper has a very obvious just-been-fucked face. Her whole face goes red.”

Piper feels her face heat up more than it had before as Percy elbows Jason in the side. “Hey! Innocent ears,” he chastises, gesturing to Hazel.

“Oh, shut it, Jackson!” Hazel calls. “I could be your grandmother!”

“Actually, you’re more likely to be my grandmother,” Leo corrects, tossing the pillow Jason had thrown at him at her. Frank blocks it with a large hand.

“So, just for the peace of mind of my girlfriend-” Piper’s met with a chorus of “OOOOOH!”s and kissy noises. “-You guys are cool with Reyna being a lesbian?”

“Of course,” Nico says. “You honestly expect this group to have a problem with that? I’m gay, Will’s poly, Percy’s pan, Annabeth and Jason are bi, Leo’s ace, Hazel’s demi… I’m pretty sure Frank’s the only straight one in here.”

“Damn straight,” Frank says. Hazel groans at the pun and smacks him with a pillow. “Although back in Canada, one of my guy friends kissed me when he was drunk at someone’s party. “Does that count?”

“Of course not!” Percy calls. “It was in Canada.” The pillow flies across the room and smacks him in the head.

Laughing, Piper reaches over and takes Reyna’s hand, pulling her in closer. “You see? I told you it’d be fine.”

“I know, I know…” Reyna murmurs, swinging their hands a little. “And now I get to do this in front of everybody.” 

She pulls Piper in for a long kiss, and for a moment, the world fades away, and Piper’s eyes light up with fireworks.

“Gross!” Leo calls. The pillow smacks Piper in the face, and she pulls back. “I’m just an innocent asexual, I don’t need a free porno!”

“Innocent?” Reyna asks, raising an eyebrow. She squeezes Piper’s hand as she tugs her over to the couch.

Frank turns on the television, and the first Harry Potter starts playing. Piper laces her fingers with Reyna’s as they sit down. “I love you, you know,” she murmurs to her.

“I know.” For a second, Piper thinks it’s all Reyna is going to say, but then she realizes the praetor’s teasing her, and she sticks her tongue into her girlfriend’s ear. “Ew! I love you too, you big weirdo.”

The dopey grin spreads across Piper’s face again. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”


End file.
